


Raise

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star TrekCharacter: HuxRelationship: hux/readerRequest: Can you write a hux story where the reader is undercover in the resistance by Phasma but no one really knows what she looks like. And Hux gets captured and she has to break cover to get them both out of there.





	Raise

Your heart was racing in your chest. You hoped to every god that maybe, just maybe, the rumours that the General of the First Order had been captured were fake.   
But you held out little hope.   
You considered contacting Phasma and asking what you should do, but you knew what her commands would be. Get out of there with the general.  
He was one of the key components of the first order, and if it came to light that you had been there when the resistance had killed or tortured him, your head would be on the line.   
But there was another risk.   
hux would have access to all undercover agents. Even if he himself never personally looked through them and saw the pictures (in case an agent was accidently caught by the order, it meant they would be able to cover themselves), it would put the others in several danger.   
“3 years down the drain.” You hissed to yourself as you angrily punched in the numbers to let yourself into your room.   
Grabbing everything you would need for a fight and anything you needed for yourself.   
You tried to think how you were going to do this.   
you highly doubted the general would come quietly. He didn’t trust people in his inner circle, why would he trust a resistance worker. No, you would need to gain his trust, at least enough to get him to let you lead him out of here.   
Just then, you received the beep letting you know you were being contacted.   
“[y/n], we need you here. We’ve located the file on undercover operatives but we need you to get us in.” Your commanders voice called over the communicator. Of course, they did, you were the best hacker on this ship.   
But maybe, maybe, this was the break you needed. This confused that they had him, and would probably have him in the same room so they could get info out of him.   
“Okay, im coming.” You call back, stuffing a few more things into your bag before leaving. You walk along the corridors and left your bag outside the door before entering. No one would think twice because you often had a backpack on you anyways.   
Stepping inside, you saw the General of the side you were fighting on for the first time in person.   
He glared at you, much like Phasma had described before. It almost made you laugh if the situation hadn’t been so serious. But unlike his public figure, his appearance was much more dishevelled. His thick, first order coat that had his strips that showed his ranking was discarded on a chair to the side. The general himself was restrained in a chair. His hands were cuffed in front of him and you were sure his feet were cuffed to the table. His bright red hair was out of place and his pale skin had small cuts and bruising around his right eye. His eyes were a deep blue, and almost made you pause for a moment if you weren’t so good at hiding your reactions. A strong jawline showed more signs of a fight while hips lips were covered with some form of tap. The rebellion had silencers which would have done the job, but they would want the general to suffer every time they wanted an answer. his white shirt was torn and showed blood stains.   
You just hoped he was able to put 2 and 2 together quickly and realise anything you said between now and you getting him out of here was because you were undercover.   
“So this is the famous general?” You look at the three officers in the room.   
of course, Leia wouldn’t want to see any sort of pain, regardless of what they had done. And she was all too familiar than this man was one of the people who worked closest with her son now. And Amilyn would have ordered this but wouldn’t want a part of it right now. No, right now was just about getting as much information as quickly as possible. Hence why you were here.   
The three in the room (apart from you and Hux) were higher ranking gaurds. You knew their names as Dominic, Lanson and Manford but not much else about them.   
Manford was the one that had called you in, but you barley spoke to the man.   
“It would appear so. We found this. Can you get in?” Manford asks, holding out a datapad to you.   
You could feel the generals gaze burning into the side of your head as you took the datapad, looking it over like it was your first time.  
“I think so.” You nod, taking it over to the console connected to the projector on the adjacent wall. You were quick to hook up the data pad to it so the information that was displayed on the screen could be mirrored on the wall.   
You got to work, breaking through the walls of the First Order. It was easier than you made it look, because you knew how to bypass everything.  
After all, you were one of the chief designers on it.   
You glanced at the general, who was as surprised as the other at how fast you were able to penetrate the system and get into the undercover agents files.   
“Nice work.” Manford patted your back as you brought up the files to the screen, allowing them to go through each agent one by one.   
On top was a girl called Ellie Striff but you knew she had abandoned her post 2 nights ago to return to the first order. She only appeared at the top because she had recently returned and her file had been requested to be pulled from the system. The rest were in alphabetical order.   
Standing up from your chair, you gestured to the seat for Manford to take while you retreated to the back of the room.   
“You deserve a raise.” Dominic chuckled as you walked past him.   
“Yeah, im hoping for one.” You shot Hux a sharp look, obviously catching his attention. He knew something was up.   
Once at the back of the room, behind both Dominic and Lanson who were both too interested in the agents to give you a second look, you slyly pulled out your blaster. Using your phone, you were able to disable all security in the room with a delay on informing the security system.   
you noticed Manfords gun was left at the other side of the room while Dominic and lanson held theirs still. You stood a little closer to Lanson while keeping your eye on Dominic as you slotted your phone back into your pocket.   
Now all you had to do was wait as the agents were cycled through in alphabetical order.   
You watched closely until you saw the first letter of your last name pop up as an Agent who shared a similar name came up.   
You would be next.   
The second your image appeared on the screen, you acted.   
grabbing Lansons gun, you twisted it out of his hand while you raised and shot your blaster at Dominics hand, causing him to drop the gun.   
Manford went to dart for his gun but you pointed your blaster straight at his face.   
“Sit down.” You ordered.   
Much to your surprise, Manford slowly lowered himself to the seat. Dominic and Lanson looked to him for instruction but he could only shake his head.   
“Lanson, you untie the general and Dominic, get that datapad.” You order them, flicking your gun in the directions of their tasks as they spoke.   
Dominic grabbed the datapad and returned it to you while Lanson undid huxs bindings. He was particularly nasty when he ripped off the tape from across the generals lips.   
Hux stood as you moved to his coat and threw it at him. Hux grabbed it and threw it over his shoulders.   
“in that corner.” You ordered the men into the corner on the opposite side of the room. They huddled up like children just as your phone started to buzz.   
you pulled it out and saw the name ‘Sally Dawson’. Quickly, you answered it.   
“Hi Phasma.” You greet cheerfully.   
“[y/n], we have a big problem-“ She starts to say but you cut her off.   
“Waaay ahead of you. I’ll be back in about 2 hours.” You tell her. She lets out a very faint chuckle, since you were one of her favourites to deal with and she had a great respect for you. some might even call it some warped kind of friendship.   
“did you blow you cover?” She asks.  
“Oh right out of the water.” You nod, chuckling a little yourself. You couldn’t wait to tell her she had phoned you while you were holding some of the top security hostage.   
“just get Hux back to the base. We can deal with a new position for you later.” She tells you.   
“Okay, but I want a raise.” You call over the phone and she chuckles yet again. You were sure by the look of Hux’s face that he had never heard anyone speak with Phasma on such a friendly basis.   
“I’ll see what I can do.” She returns to professionalism and the line goes dead.   
“Right, General, you might want this.” You reach down and hold out one of the fallen guns to him, which he takes with a nod.   
“We wont forget this.” Manford growls at you.   
“im quite sure you wont.” You nod as you go to the door and look out. When you saw there was no one in the hallway, you gestured for Hux to step out of the room. He was quick and quiet, only keeping a suspicious eye on you as he did so. Once outside, you closed the door over and locked it from the outside. The only good thing about the interrogation taking place in a cell. Picking up your bag, you walk quickly down the hallway towards the bay where your ship was.  
“So, if anyone comes across us, you’re holding me hostage. They wont shook. They think im too valuable.” You tell him as he struggles to keep up with you. he had a had limp. So you fall back a little, walking in line with the general.   
Hux gives a sharp nod as his eyes watch for any movement.   
But thankfully, you didn’t run into anyone. You had to do some sneaking to get past some of the guards on the loading bays but you were able to get to your ship with no issues.   
At least that was one thing to be grateful for.   
Once inside and safe, you rushed to your seat and quickly started up your ship.   
“You might want to strap yourself in.” You nod to the seat beside you intended for a second pilot but it was pushed back so could be sat in for leisure.   
“Do you not know how to fly?” Hux finally spoke, sounding like he was snapping a little at you but you supposed he wasn’t use to getting bossed about.   
“I know how to fly, but I don’t know how long before they start trying to target us. You have a limp, so you’re obviously a little unsteady on your feet. I aint facing Phasmas writhe all because you insisted you stand and end up knocking yourself out because he got hit.” You snap back a little as you flicked some switches to make sure everything was fine.   
Hux took the seat without any further questions as your ship rose up off the ground and headed for the exit.   
You were just thankful that this particular base was on a small planet, meaning you didn’t have to worry about getting permission to leave from command.   
But it would seem you had little to worry about. You made it off the planet and into space without incident. You quickly set the coordinates for the starkiller base and allowed your ship to do the rest. It was very up to date and you were able to set an auto pilot feature when there was a straight shot.   
Getting out of your seat, you went to the back of your small craft and grabbed a med kit out of the compartment. Returning to hux, you placed the med kit open on your seat as you kneeled beside him. His hands looked like a good place to start, with cuts on his knuckles and fingers.   
you grabbed some cotton buds and anti-septic from the kit and took his hand gently in your own so you could dap the areas. He flinched a little with pain, to which you quickly apologised.   
“how long were you under cover?” Hux asked, seeming to not like the silence. Or just looking for any reason to break it.  
“3 years.” You tell him. “then I did some work in other places for a couple of years before that.”   
“Captain Phasma, she sounds like she trusts you.” Hux stated rather than asked.   
“I think so. Ive never given her a reason not to.” You shrug, placing his right hand on his lap and reaching for his left.   
“Our system. You got in –“ Hux started but you cut him off.   
“Really quickly? I should hope so. I helped design it. I should know how it works.” You chuckle a little, nodding your head.   
You were sure he had other cuts that should be dealt with other than the ones you could see, but you didn’t think he would remove his shirt for you (no matter how much you wanted him to) so you move to his face.   
you work quickly and Hux allows you. in truth, he is enchanted with you. your gentle touch and soft smile made his heart flutter unlike anything it had ever done in his life. He had been seen by nurses before, but this just felt a little more intimate for him. Maybe because you didn’t have to do this. He would have been fine to wait till you got back to the base. But you went out of your way to make sure he was okay.  
He’d always like women who gave off a strong aura. He knew his future wife (if he had one) would have to have a level head and be able to handle the stress that came with his name. you did so with both grace and wit.   
he liked it.   
“im afraid I don’t have anything for your eye.” You bit your lower lip and look to the box.   
“you have done quite enough, I assure you.” hux gives you a small chuckle which takes you off guard. From what you had heard, he was a stern and strict man. Perhaps you had gained a little more trust from him than intended. Not that you minded.   
“Do you know what you will do next?” Hux asks you as you close over the medical box and return it to its original place.   
“umm…” you return to your seat, thinking it over. “I really don’t know. Maybe I’ll try get one of those cosy office jobs that pay well.”   
“Are you still looking for a raise?” Hux raises an eyebrow at you and immediately sees a twinkle in your eye.   
“I should hope so. From what ive seen, you have quite the bounty on your head. I think that’s worth at least a 10% raise and a week extra holidays.” You laugh and Hux chuckles at your remark.   
“I have a proposition for you.” Hux turns more towards you.   
“im listening.” You were suddenly a lot more invested in this conversation.   
“im looking for an assistant. Someone who can deal with paper work and such but still understands the inner working of the first order. Subject to speaking with Phasma and the supreme leader, would you take that job offer?” Hux asks you and you stare with wide eyes at him.   
“I would certainly consider it very seriously.” You nod, not wanting to sound overly eager. “But why me? Im sure you have thousands of officers who would be perfect for the role who haven’t been away for years.”   
“It would need to be someone I could tolerate. And you are unlike any officer in my command. It would be refreshing.” He sits back a little, his eyes locked with your own.   
you didn’t know when you woke up that morning that you would have to do any of this. Abandon your post to save the general and flee the rebels base. Let alone find some kind of kinship with said general.   
“I would still get a raise?” you ask with a smirk which he quickly returns.   
“One I guarantee you wont be able to refuse.” Hux nods.   
“well then, General, I suppose you have yourself an assistant.” You extend your hand to him.   
His lips twitches to a smile as he reaches out and shakes your hand.


End file.
